kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kids Incorporated
Kids Incorporated is a former singing/dancing/song/music television show. Kid Cast ABC/NBC/Nickelodeon/CBN Satellite Services/Non-The Disney Channel (now Disney Channel) Version (Seasons 0, A.K.A. Pre-1/Pilot-2 (1983-1985)) Season 0, A.K.A. Pre-1/Pilot (1983) *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy (Stace) *Renee Sandstrom (Sands) - Renee *Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria *Gerald "Jerry" Sharell - Mickey *Christopher "Chris" Miller - Chris *Jenifer Summerhays - Jenifer *Tino Saiki - Tino *T.J. Buxton - T.J. *Daniel Howes - Daniel Season 1 (September 1, 1984-September? 7?, 1985) *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy (Stace) *Renee Sandstrom (Sands) - Renee *Marta "Martika" Marrero (who was 15 years old in only this season) - Gloria *Anastasia Horne - Ana (Cameo) *Gerald "Jerry" Sharell - Mickey *Cori Wellins - Himself (Cameo) *Rahsaan Patterson - Rahsaan (Kid) *Jillian M. Franklin - Space Girl Vong's Little Sister * john paul franklin - space boy Jillian's older brother in space Season 2 (October 1985-1986) *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy (Stace) *Renee Sandstrom (Sands) - Renee *Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria *Anastasia Horne - Ana (Cameo) *Rahsaan Patterson - Rahsaan (Kid) *Ryan Lambert - Ryan *Jean-Paul Hellendahl - Himself (Cameo) *Cori Wellins - Himself (Cameo) The Disney Channel (now Disney Channel) Version (Seasons 3-9 (1986-1994)) Season 3 (1986-1987) *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy (Stace) *Renee Sandstrom (Sands) - Renee *Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria *Rahsaan Patterson - Rahsaan (Kid) *Ryan Lambert - Ryan Season 4 (1987) *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy (Stace) *Renee Sandstrom (Sands) - Renee *Conore "Connie" Lew - Connie *Rahsaan Patterson - Rahsaan (Kid) *Ryan Lambert - Ryan *Richard Shoff - Richie Season 5 (August 1988-January? or March? 1989) *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy (Stace) *Conore "Connie" Lew - Connie *Devyn Puett - Devyn *Ryan Lambert - Ryan *Richard Shoff - Richie *Jean-Paul Hellendahl - Himself (Cameo) *Kenneth "Kenny" Ford, Jr. - Kenny Season 6 (December 1989-August 1990) *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy (Stace) *Devyn Puett - Devyn *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Robin *Richard Shoff - Richie *Kenneth "Kenny" Ford, Jr. - Kenny Season 7 (August-December 1991) *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy (Stace) (Cameo) *Ryan Nikole Parker - Herself (Cameo) *Kyli Rae - Herself (Cameo) *Kristen May - Herself (Cameo) *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Robin *Anastasia Horne - Ana *Haylie Johnson - Haylie *Kenneth "Kenny" Ford, Jr. - Kenny *Eric Balfour - Eric Season 8 (August-December 1992) *Ryan Nikole Parker - Herself (Cameo) *Anastasia Horne - Ana *Haylie Johnson - Haylie *Nicole Brown - Nicole *Kenneth "Kenny" Ford, Jr. - Kenny *Jared Delgin - Jared Season 9 (1993-1994) *Ryan Nikole Parker - Herself (Cameo) *Anastasia Horne - Ana *Haylie Johnson - Haylie *Nicole Brown - Nicole *Charles "Charlie" Brady - Charlie *Anthony Harell - Anthony Kid Dancers *Charon Aldredge – 1991–1994 *Chad Anderson - 1985-January 1987 *Ken Arata – 1993-1994 *Wendy Brainard – 1984–January 1987 *Dee Caspary – 1987–1989 *Joseph Conrad – 1989-1990 *Nicole Cropper – 1987–1989 *Kimberly Duncan – 1988–1990 *Brian Friedman – 1991–1994 *Andre Fuentes – 1993-1994 *Aaron Hamilton – 1984-1985 *Angella Kaye (Cameo Clapper off of the Stage) – 1986-1988 and 1992 *Jennifer King – 1991–1992 *Leilani Lagmay – 1989-1990 *Darren Lee – 1985–Janaury 1987 *Mario Lopez – 1984–January 1987 *Janine King (Cameo Clapper off of the Stage) – 1984-1985 *Danielle Marcus-Janssen – 1991–1994 *Challyn Markray – 1987 *Anthony "Tony" Perrin – 1991–1992 *Brian Poth – 1987–1989 *Carletta Prince – 1984-1985 *Rey-Phillip Santos (Cameo Clapper off of the Stage)- 1984-1985 *Tiffany Robbins – 1989-1990 *Cory Tyler – 1989-1990 *Gina Marie Vinaccia – 1985–1989 *Andrea Paige Wilson - 1984-January 1987 *Shanice Wilson - 1984 *Anastasia Horne as Ana (Cameo Clapper off of the Stage) - 1984-1985 *Stefanie Ridel (Cameo Dancer off of the Stage) (1983) *Dana Ferguson (Cameo Dancer off of the Stage) (1983) *Amaris "Ingrid" Dupree (Cameo Clapper off of the Stage/Skateboarder) (1988-1989) *Ashley Johnson (Cameo Clapper off of the Stage) (1992) *Julie Ann Gourson (Cameo Clapper off of the Stage) (1988-1989) *Hilary Hollingsworth (Cameo Clapper off of the Stage) (1989-1990) Adult Cast *Mimi Horn (Cameo Voice Guest?): Gloria's Mother/Mom (Unseen) (1983) *Michael Lewis: Michael (1983) *Moosie Drier: Riley (1984-1988) *Jean-Paul Hellendahl: Cameo Himself (1987-1988) *Sean O'Riordan: Flip (1989-1992) *Dena Burton: Dena (1993-1994) Category:Television Category:Channel Category:Singing Category:Dancing Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Show Category:Kids Incorporated Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Dancers Category:Humans Category:People Category:Cast Category:Members